


I Know

by aceschwarz222



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Angst, Character Death, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Peter Parker lets his heart get broken every day for over a year.





	I Know

Peter Parker’s heart broke for the 366th time.

He’s still not sure how it all happened. One second he was disappearing into oblivion on Titan, and then he had come back from the dead. The fight continued on, with the good guys eventually winning, but not everyone made it the second time around.

Peter swallowed thickly and carefully rested the roses on top of the polished gravestone. There were dozens of other flowers already there, of course there were. People came by every single day to show their appreciation for Tony Stark’s sacrifice, and Peter was no exception. He cleared away the old, dead flowers and stared at the inscription carved into the marble.

 

_ Here lies Tony Stark _

_ A loving husband and father _

_ Who valiantly sacrificed himself so others could live _

 

Pepper had insisted on adding the “father” part, saying she had no doubt that’s how Tony would have wanted to Peter remember him. He had finally gotten a father.

And now he would never see him again.

The sobs started in Peter’s shoulders, gently moving them as the tears fell silently down his cheeks. They moved down into his arms, then his legs, and soon, his whole body was shaking.

Peter felt a strong hand grip his right shoulder. He turned to the side and saw black vibranium fingers peeking out of a long sleeve shirt. Bucky Barnes sat back on his heels, his grip never wavering as Peter continued to cry.

Bucky placed his own flowers on the grave next to Tony’s, and Peter’s heart sank as he remembered who was keeping Tony company.

 

_ Here lies Steven Grant Rogers, _

_ The man who would never back down from a fight _

 

Peter tried to think of something to say, but how could he comfort someone when he was in desperate need of comfort himself?

“I--” he choked out, the words getting caught in his throat.

Bucky looked at him with sad eyes and a small smile, gently squeezing his shoulder a little more. “I know, kid. I know.”

Peter nodded, and he looked back at Tony’s grave, silently saying goodbye to his father for the 366th time. He took a deep breath and steeled himself, giving Bucky’s hand a quick squeeze before carefully sliding it off his shoulder as he stood up. He walked away, leaving the super soldier to mourn his own loss in peace.

Tomorrow, Peter Parker’s heart would break for the 367th time.


End file.
